El decimocuarto día del segundo mes
by Dream of the Valkyrie
Summary: Es el decimocuarto día del mes de Febrero y Suecia tiene una rosa blanca entre sus manos. Suecia/Finlandia. Shounen-ai.


Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia es propiedad de Hima-papa-sensei.

* * *

**_Viñeta de San Valentín un poco atrasada. Espero que la disfruten._**

**_

* * *

_**

**El decimocuarto día del segundo mes.**  
_  
_  
—Feliz _Ystävänpäivä_ (1), Su-san.

Una flor. Es el decimocuarto día del mes de Febrero y Suecia tiene una rosa blanca entre sus manos. Blanca, como la nieve que besa su tierra y la cubre cual impoluto manto. Hermosa, como la sonrisa de Finlandia que la acompaña y hace que el corazón lata desbocado, que el incendio en su pecho se extienda hasta las mejillas.

Con una delicadeza que casi parece impropia de su tosca figura, Berwald acaricia los pétalos con la punta de sus dedos. Se mantiene en silencio, observando detenidamente el regalo durante largos segundos en un desesperado intento por ignorar a su cuerpo que, imperante, le ordena atraer al finlandés hacia sí y rodearlo firmemente con sus brazos. Y es que ¡ah, cómo se muere por hundir el rostro en esos rubios cabellos, embriagarse con su fragancia y susurrarle miles de promesas de amor al oído! Pero se contiene, porque sabe que aún no es tiempo. Porque un par de metros más allá, Estonia, Islandia y Noruega tienen la misma rosa obsequiada por Tino entre sus manos. Porque es catorce de Febrero y para Finlandia no tiene el mismo significado.

—F'liz día d' la am'stad a ti t'mbi'n, T'no.

Las palabras salen pesadas de su garganta. Siente el esfuerzo por guardar la compostura casi inhumano, pero la mantiene; hace lo que puede para esconder la decepción y la angustia detrás de los lentes. Como gesto de gratitud, le devuelve una pequeña sonrisa que no logra que sea del todo sincera. Y se odia por ello, sabe que la falsedad es lo menos que su amado se merece.

Así, decide intentarlo de nuevo, porque jamás se perdonaría si no lo hiciera. Se anima un poco, aferrándose a la esperanza de que algún día Finlandia corresponderá a sus sentimientos. No le importa lo que tarde, aún si tiene que esperar por siempre. Y es que solamente necesitó una mirada de esos ojos violáceos para perderse inexorablemente en ellos y se niega a creer que esa fuerza de atracción tan poderosa sólo afecte a uno de los extremos. Si existe tal cosa como el destino, está seguro de que el de él, es Tino.

Y esta vez, la sonrisa le sale un poco más genuina. Finlandia se contagia, expresando su alegría sin timidez alguna, brillando como sólo él puede hacerlo.

Y entonces es cuando sucede.

Dos flores. Es el catorceavo día de Febrero y Suecia tiene una rosa blanca y (¿en qué momento llegó allí?) una rosa roja entre sus manos, y las manos de Finlandia cubriendo las suyas. Berwald es el más robusto de los cinco nórdicos pero tiene la sensación de que puede ser derribado sin ningún esfuerzo cuando Tino lo jala de la corbata para ponerlo a su altura y están tan cerca que siente sus alientos entremezclarse. Cuando Fin habla, sus bocas se rozan un poquito y Suecia no puede evitar preguntarse desde cuándo hace tanto calor en Moscú durante el invierno.

—Para ti… una rosa especial. F-feliz _alla_ _hjärtans dag_(2), Berwald —suelta el menor de pronto, inseguro, las últimas palabras en perfecto sueco.

Las mejillas de Tino arden como las suyas, se ha percatado de ello. Y lo último que Su-san puede ver son esos adorados ojos violáceos, más cerca que nunca, pidiéndole permiso en una pregunta silenciosa. Como si le fuera posible decirle que no. Al segundo siguiente, el mundo entero parece haber desaparecido y Suecia no puede creer cómo ha podido vivir durante tanto tiempo sin tener esos labios tan dulces, tan suaves como los pétalos de una rosa, sobre los suyos.

* * *

_¿Alguien ha muerto por sobredosis de azúcar a esta altura? ¿No? Qué bueno xD_

_Demasiado cursi, I know, pero quería escribir algo sobre estos dos, la inspiración me golpeó de pronto y ya no pude parar. San Valentín me afectó, lo siento mucho D:__Ignoren el final fail por favor__Mi primer fic de Hetalia, yaaay~ Siento mucho si el OoC es descarado, de ser así haré lo posible por arreglarlo. _

_Las críticas, como siempre, son más que bienvenidas :)_

_Notas:_

_1- Ystävänpäivä o "Día de la amistad" es lo que se celebra en Finlandia el 14 de febrero y, como su nombre lo indica, es un día para celebrar con los amigos y no sólo con tu novio/a, según santa Wiki.__  
__2- Alla hjärtans dag o "Día de los corazones"__o algo así__, el San Valentín Sueco._


End file.
